starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft: Issue 5
StarCraft #5 is the fifth issue of the StarCraft comic. It was published October 2009. It was published in StarCraft: Book 1.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i) et al. "StarCraft" Book 1 (April 7, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm), ISBN 978-1401-22627-5. Summary On a zerg-infested world, the War Pigs come face-to-face with Jim Raynor, but it's becoming painfully clear that nothing is what it seems, least of all the man who brought them back together for this do-or-die mission – Cole Hickson. Prepare for revelations, shocks and cover-to-cover action! Plus, a peek at Nuura Joss' troubled past! This one has it all!2009-10-16. StarCraft #5. WildStorm. Accessed on 2009-10-16. Synopsis The War Pigs traveled to Urona Sigma, a zerg-infested world. Cole Hickson said, according to Denny Houston's notes, that Jim Raynor had been there two months ago, and he was prepared to wait until Raynor's Raiders showed activity. Hickson claimed to have developed a sense of how Raynor acted. Over the course of seventy-two hours, Nuura Joss observed Hickson. He spent most of his time tinkering with his armor and some time looking at the sensors. None of the time was spent sleeping. They were interrupted by a trio of dropships which appeared to belong to the Raiders. The General Lee dropped off the War Pigs, with only Joss staying behind. She took this opportunity to contact an old friend from her Special Services days, Marcus, asking him for information about Hickson and Cauley. Cerberus Program forces led by Lars Trakken secretly watched. Tamsen Cauley ordered Trakken not to attack until he had visual confirmation of Raynor's presence, at which point he was to kill them all. Cauley knew about Trakken's past with Hickson, and warned him not to let this get personal. On the surface, the War Pigs were cornered by the zerg and forced to jump off a cliff into the water below. They discovered the three dropships there, and eventually located a secret Raiders base in a cave attached to the sea. However, the team was captured by the Raiders, who knew they were coming. Joss' contact told her the truth behind Hickson's odd behavior; he had been subjected to an experimental form of subconscious neural resocialization. Meanwhile, Raynor explained how he'd been warned by Dark Templar about the War Pigs, but didn't take the warning seriously as Hickson was an old friend of his. Joss believed that Hickson would kill Raynor and the War Pigs, and as Raynor made his move she contacted them... only to be cut off by an attack on the General Lee but a vengeful Trakken, who felt unable to resist attacking the War Pigs. Back-Up Story On Brontes, 2496, Confederate senator Canon was running for election. One of his bodyguards was Special Services agent Nuura Joss... also his lover. The relationship was against the Services code, as it damaged her professionalism. This enabled a Korhalian, angry at the destruction of his world, to almost kill Canon. Joss managed to save the senator, however. Afterward, Joss tried to quit her assignment, not noticing a ghost approach, knocking her unconscious. When she woke up, Canon was dead, and she had been framed for it. She fled, but later turned herself in. She believed she was guilty of dereliction of duty and plead guilty to the charge of treason. She was sentenced to life. However, the media reported her "crime" as a crime of passion. Leonid Celsus of the Center for State Security was pleased by this turn of events, believing he could manipulate her in a year or two of her reflection of spending the rest of her life in prison. Excerpt Issue 5 (PDF). DC Comics. Accessed 2009-10-21. References Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #5" StarCraft 1 (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Category: StarCraft comic issues